


[Script Offer][F4M] Collared and Clothed by Your New Owner

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Guardian [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Matriarchy, Older Woman/Younger Man, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Guardian" Series][Gentle Fdom][Msub][Matriarchy]["Good Boy" Mentions][Receiving Your Collar][Stripping][Public][Nursing Handjob][Chest Pillow][A Little Aftercare][One L-Bomb]
Series: Guardian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062707
Kudos: 6





	[Script Offer][F4M] Collared and Clothed by Your New Owner

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: In a strange world parallel to our own, all males are legally required to have a female Guardian when out in public. No exceptions! After being adopted by a woman who stumbled upon you one day, she has now brought you to the local mall. Her plan is to show you off, buy you some clothes, maybe spoil you in other ways as well...

Speaker Tone/Personality: As in the previous script, the speaker is a kind and nurturing woman in her 30s with a great deal of time and money on her hands. So far she's quite happy with the male that she's taken ownership of, and intends to make sure that the feeling remains mutual.

[setting is the local mall's food court, early in the afternoon]

[if you feel so inclined, you could have ambient noise in the background that is fitting for a mall during most of this script]

Did you enjoy your ice cream, sweetheart? You went through it pretty quickly!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm glad to hear it. There's another ice cream shop on the opposite end of the mall, but I prefer this one.

It doesn't have the "premium" taste that the other one does, but they DO have more flavors and the prices are a bit more reasonable.

We should be on our way...oh, wait! There's a bit of ice cream on your face. I'll get it for you...[licking, followed by a kiss]

[giggle] You're all cleaned up! The collar store is just over there; your new collar should be ready by now!

[SFX of footsteps] 

Sweetie, why are you clutching my arm so tightly? Is something wrong?

[short pause] That police officer? You don't need to worry about her! You're traveling with me, so no laws are being broken.

The Guardian Enforcement Authority takes their job VERY seriously, so their officers might seem a bit mean at times.

Rest assured, they only want to keep the world safe for males like you...and the females who own them.

Having a collar around your neck will make that easier; if I'm not around, they can check it and know who to contact.

No more risky situations, like when I first found you...anyway, let's keep going.

[SFX of footsteps]

And here we are! Look at all of those collars...every single one is hand-made by the staff. The extra cost is worth it though, you'll see!

Be a good boy and wait here, while I speak to the clerk.

[there should be a longer pause here, though you can choose to fill this time with you talking in the background if you like]

[calling out]...Thank you so much, I'm sure he'll love it! [to listener] Sweetie, look! Isn't it beautiful?

When I first saw the design, I knew right away that it would be perfect!

The color scheme matches your eyes, AND complements your skin tone. The fabric is sturdy, but should feel comfortable around your neck.

And look at the name plate; your name and blood type are on it, and there's a plate in the back with my contact information.

So...what do you think? [short pause, followed by a giggle] No darling, I should be thanking YOU for coming into my life!

You're exactly what I've wanted for so long: a sweet boy to watch over, spoil...and love.

Show me that neck of yours; it's time for you to become mine...officially.

Okay...just need to fasten these ends...and done! [giggle] How does the collar feel? I can adjust it further if you like.

[short pause] Alright then, I'll leave it as-is. Besides, there's just enough space for me to slip my fingers behind the collar and...[whispering in the listener's ear] Pull you towards me...[passionate kiss]

Let's be off, my dear. We still need to get you a new set of clothes.

[SFX of footsteps]

This collar will serve you well for now, but later I'll buy more...for different occasions and such.

It's a good thing the clothing store is right next door; I'm sure you're dying to try on something new!

The section in front of us is for adult males; go pick some outfits and return to me when you're ready.

[short pause] Don't look so worried, sweetie! I'll be waiting right here. If any of the employees ask you questions, show them your collar!

That IS its purpose, after all...to prove that you're not a stray. If the employees still give you trouble, bring them to me and I'll set them straight.

Do you understand? [short pause] Good boy. [SFX of ass smack] Now get that cute butt of yours moving!

[you're lightly humming to yourself as you wait for the listener to return]

You've returned! Those are some interesting choices...are you ready to try them on? The fitting room is in the back.

[SFX of footsteps]

Okay, here's a key. I got it from one of the employees while you were searching for clothes.

You should try...THIS outfit on first. I'll hold onto the rest.

[short pause] No, don't go into the room just yet...strip in front of me first.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Yes, I'm serious! We're the only ones back here; no one will notice.

Start with your shirt. [short pause] Mmmm, good boy...show me the chest that I love so much...

[giggle] You're MUCH more attractive than you give yourself credit for! Now, for your pants...

[short pause] Slowly, darling. I want to savor every inch of skin...mmmm, that's it...

Personally, I prefer boys who are only partly naked. It leaves something to the imagination.

In any case, I've had my fun. Go put on the new outfit so I can see how it looks on you.

[humming as you wait for the listener to come back out]

[giggle] Not bad, darling...not bad at all! I knew that one would look good on you!

Turn around; show me what it looks like from behind. [short pause] Mmm-hmm...you'll make a few Guardians jealous when they see you wearing that!

Alright, go and try...THIS outfit next.

[humming as you wait for the listener to come back out]

Yes, this one looks good too! A bit more loose-fitting, but very stylish!

Time for...something else...here's the next outfit.

[short pause] Wait, before you close the door...I'm coming in there with you.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] You look confused, sweetie...I'll explain.

Watching you undress and show yourself off in these outfits has been much more...exciting than I expected.

Oh yes...very exciting indeed...

...And judging by that bulge, YOU'VE been having fun as well...[giggle]...you must like it when I perv on you!

[whispering in the listener's ear] Take those pants off...the underwear, too.

[short pause] Good boy...we wouldn't want them to get messy, now would we?

Sit on my lap, sweetheart. I'm going to unbutton this blouse and give you something ELSE to enjoy.

[short pause] Look at that...your favorite pair of breasts! So soft, and so bouncy [giggle]

Oooh, you're getting even harder at the sight of them! Open your mouth dear, and start sucking.

Make me feel good, and I'll return the favor.

[improv breast-sucking]

That's it, darling...nice and slow...

Your cock has become quite stiff; I think it deserves a good stroking.

[improv nursing handjob]

Such a good boy...so eager to please me...

Just relax, while I pump your cock some more!

[improv cont'd]

Oh, sweetie...your lips feel so good!

And the way you look up at me...[moan]...so delightful!

[improv cont'd]

Keep sucking my breasts...[moan]...keep being a good boy for me...

[giggle] Your hips are thrusting into my hand! You just can't get enough of me, can you?

[improv cont'd]

You're sucking even harder now...AND your cock is throbbing!

Is my sweetheart going to cum soon? [short pause, followed by a giggle] I thought so.

I'll keep stroking your cock until it happens.

Don't worry about making a mess on my hand; I WANT you to.

[improv cont'd]

Come on, sweetie...I know you're almost there! You can do it! Cum for me!

[improv to orgasm]

Oh my...[giggle]...that's a BIG mess! I have some tissues in my purse that'll clean it right up.

[passionate kiss] What a good boy you are...the best good boy that this world has to offer!

Awww, you're looking a little sleepy! Those orgasms always wear you out, don't they?

You can lay your head on my chest; I don't mind staying here a bit longer.

[short pause] Mmmm, that's it...put these large, round pillows of mine to good use [giggle]

[passionate kiss] I love you, sweetie. I'm...honored to call myself your Guardian.

[short pause] Awww, I'm glad you feel the same way! Now...rest those pretty eyes of yours.

[short pause, followed by a pleased sigh] He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, and so adorable!

He better get plenty of rest; I haven't cum yet, and we'll need to change that after he wakes up...


End file.
